Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a color filter substrate, a method for manufacturing the same, and a touch type liquid crystal display panel.
Touch type liquid crystal display panels have been rapidly developed and gradually become the dominant products in the flat display industry. Since the consumers have increasing demands on the optical characteristics, electrical characteristics and reduced thickness of a display panel, it has become a primary object in the related industry to design and manufacture touch type liquid crystal display panels with better performance, lower cost and extreme thin profile.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical touch type liquid crystal display panel employs the structure by adding a touch type panel 02 to a conventional liquid crystal panel 01, that is, attaching a touch type panel 02 to a completed liquid crystal panel 01 with adhesive 03.
However, as the development of the process and the increasing demand from users, shortcomings of this touch type liquid crystal display panel have become obvious. This touch type liquid crystal panel has relatively poor performances on screen light transmittance, portability and so on due to the large thickness of the additional touch type panel. In addition, due to the poor screen light transmittance, it is inevitable for the touch type liquid crystal display panel to consume more power to achieve relatively high screen brightness. Shortcomings as described above degrade the performance of the conventional touch type liquid crystal display products.